


His Best Halloween Yet

by Honbunbun



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, I'm here for the pointless fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Plot means nothing to me, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honbunbun/pseuds/Honbunbun
Summary: Eddie can't go out for the Halloween party, so Richie comes to him





	His Best Halloween Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little shamelessly fluffy Halloween fic, it's my favorite day of the year and these are my favorite boys so of course I had to prepare a little something! :)
> 
> There is no real plot here, it's just an excuse for fluff, and you can definitely tell. I'm not sorry

Halloween was always disappointing for Eddie. 

When he was really little, his mother used to take him trick or treating, but only to the business and churches who gave out the _cheapest _candy during the _day. _She never let him out at night. 

When Eddie got a little older and met the Losers, he was allowed to be out on Halloween night like a normal kid, but only for an hour at most. Which _really_ meant he could only be out for thirty minutes, because he also needed to get back home. It had become a tradition that the Losers would trick or treat with Eddie first, then walk him home, then the rest of them would stay out longer. 

He appreciated that they always made sure to prioritize his time, and even walk him home, but he really did hate having to come home so damn early; he hated having to imagine his friends all having a good time without him while he was stuck inside. 

This year, they were seventeen. They had grown out of trick or treating--even in an ironic way, which they did the previous year. Richie, Bill, and Mike had all had incredible growth spurts and were unfairly tall, so they had went around and counted how many houses turned them down, thinking they were at least 18 and "too old" to be trick or treating. At least half of them did. Which meant Bev, Stan, Eddie, and Ben got all the candy and had to share with the gigantic idiots. 

So this year, needless to say, they had no interest in trying that again. Instead, they planned a party at Bill's--if you could even call it that. His parents were going away for the weekend, so it was only going to be their group, and their only plans were to eat a bunch of candy and watch movies. 

Well, all of them except Eddie. 

His mother heard the word "party" and immediately shut it down. He tried to explain to her how tame it was going to be, but of course, she wouldn't listen. She insisted they'd drink or do drugs or something like that. And "even if you didn't, you guys shouldn't be alone on Halloween, you have no idea what weirdos could be out". She had clearly already decided; arguing at that point was useless. 

So, it was Halloween, and Eddie was sitting his room, staring at the TV. Which was shut off. He didn't have any interest in watching anything. 

He hugged his knees to his chest, pulling at the soft fabric of his sweatpants. His chest hurt. He thought about the Losers having a good time together, everybody either laughing or groaning at Richie's stupid jokes. 

_Richie. _

He wished he was there with them. And Richie. 

"Eddie-bear," his mother said gently as she pushed his door open--it was slightly cracked open anyway so she didn't bother to knock. "Did you want to come downstairs and watch something together?" 

The oddest thing about having an abusive or over-bearing parents was that you still loved them. 

Sometimes, when she cooed things at him, called him by that nickname, or wanted to spend time with him, his heart would react. Even if he definitely didn't want it to. She was his _mom, _of course he wanted to spend time with her. It was only natural for him to want to seek comfort and love from her. She was his parent. 

But tonight, he ignored it; the little pull in his chest, the way his walls crumbled at that sweet look in her eyes, like she knew exactly what she was doing. 

"I'm good, thanks." he muttered. He was mad at her, he wanted to stay that way for a few hours at least. 

She didn't press. Just nodded and backed away with that dejected look on her face. A small part of him felt bad--that twisted connection with her worked in such weird ways. 

But _she _should feel bad, he reminded himself. She was caging him up, like she'd always done. Like he was her little bird rather than her son. Eddie just continued to absently pinch at the fabric of his pants, resting his cheek against his knee. He was sure it was just his moping, but he couldn't help but wonder that if this kept happening, if the Losers would start forgetting about him. 

Well, he knew that they wouldn't just _forget _about him, but he was genuinely worried maybe they'd grow apart. Especially as they got older, and they all hung out outside of school more and more. Not to mention it seemed his mother just got stricter and stricter each year he got older. He wondered if maybe they'd forget to think about him at all, since they would already know he couldn't be with them. 

It was completely irrational, Eddie knew that. But when you're upset, everything seems so much bigger than it is. 

He could feel warm tears welling his eyes. He hated that. His tears were always warm. 

There was a knock on his window abruptly; it scared the life out of him and he flinched so hard it _hurt. _He swung his head over, the pain in his chest ebbing away as he saw Richie standing there like an idiot, waving. 

Eddie couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up out him of him--something between disbelief and some of the purest happiness he'd ever felt. 

He rushed to the window, pushing it up. "Richard!" he whispered harshly; he only ever called Richie by his actual name when he was 'scolding' him, but Eddie definitely wasn't mad to see him. 

Richie grinned. "Richard is my father's name." 

"Your father's name is Went." 

"Irrelevant," Richie muttered with a dismissive wave of his hand, half-falling through the window as he crawled inside. He grunted. "The party was lame." he said, standing and brushing himself off. Eddie had grown too, but he always wanted to punch Richie when he stood next to him, he was still much taller. 

"Besides," Richie added. "I couldn't focus on those cheesy movies when I knew my Spaghetti was all alone." 

Eddie's heart twisted embarrassingly hard. 

He just stared at Richie in awe, trying to think of what to say, when Richie frowned. "Shit Eds, were you crying?" he asked softly, wiping away some tears. Compared to the heat of Eddie's skin, his tears had gone cold. 

Eddie just wiped at his face. "I'm fine now." he assured. 

Richie didn't look completely convinced, and maybe like he was debating talking about it more, but Eddie noticed that Richie brought his backpack. "What'd you bring?" 

Richie lit up. "Oh yeah!" he exclaimed, quickly rushing to lock Eddie's door before tossing his backpack on the bed, tearing it open. "Just some essentials." He tossed out a bag of candy--which Eddie had no doubt he stole from Bill's party--and two horror movies. "Hold on." he said as Eddie was going to speak, pausing for extra effect, before pulling out a soft orange blanket. "Is that festive or_ what?_" 

Eddie grinned. "You do know you came to my _bedroom, _right? We have blankets." 

"Yeah but it's _orange. _Have you no holiday spirit?" 

Eddie just laughed, looking over the items. His heart felt like it was going to burst, and he couldn't help his warm smile as he looked at Richie. "You didn't have to do this, Rich." 

"Trust me, I wanted to." Richie said softly. "You deserve to have a good Halloween." he glanced at the 'essentials' he brought. "Well, a slightly less bad one anyway." 

"Are you kidding?" Eddie asked with a laugh. "This is _amazing._" 

Richie tried to keep that smile off his face, but he was absolutely beaming. Had he been worried? "Well let's get on with it then! These cheesy horror movies aren't going to watch themselves!" 

The movies _were _really cheesy. 

Richie and Eddie were laughing the entire time. It crossed Eddie's mind that maybe they were being too loud but his mom had either gone to bed or still couldn't hear them because she didn't come up to check. 

The second movie was almost over, it made Eddie kind of sad to think of Richie leaving, but he had made this_ probably_ the best Halloween he'd ever had. He wondered if that was because of what he did or because it was _Richie _who did it. 

He glanced over at him and was surprised to find him already looking. 

Richie got all flustered. "Uh..." was all he muttered, looking away quickly. 

Eddie just smiled and tapped on Richie's arm to get his attention again. When Richie glanced at him, Eddie leaned forward and kissed him softly. 

Richie didn't pull away, he leaned in. 

He tasted like chocolate, and somewhere in the background there was some girl in their movie giving the fakest shriek Eddie had ever heard in his _life_, followed by blood splattering. Somehow, it didn't ruin the moment. 

When they pulled away, they were both completely red faced and breathless. They just smiled bashfully at each other. 

It was a good first kiss--all chocolate and screaming, with an orange blanket around their shoulders. And Richie said Eddie didn't have any holiday spirit. 

So yeah, perhaps it went without saying, but that was_ definitely_ the best Halloween Eddie had ever had. 


End file.
